


Сравнение боевых способностей героев «Легенды о Корре»

by miroveha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Сравнительный анализ боевых способностей героев. Для рассмотрения брались только маги разных стихий из тех, кто сыграл хоть сколько-то значительную роль в сюжете; обычные люди не принимались во внимание.





	Сравнение боевых способностей героев «Легенды о Корре»

**Аватар Корра**

Сила: ∆∆∆ + ∆ (за способности Аватара)  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Основное преимущество Корры в бою — это ее сила: как физическая, так и в использовании стихий. После многих лет тренировок она наработала определенное мастерство в управлении магией, но нельзя сказать, что хоть в одной из стихий достигла полного и безоговорочного контроля. Когда Корра применяет магию в бою, то пользуется лишь простейшими силовыми методами. Безусловно, ее контроля хватает на то, чтобы комбинировать атаки и распределять их силу, но не более того. 

И точно то же относится к изобретательности и физической ловкости. Корра в основном полагается на грубую силу, и соответственно не ищет в бою оригинальных способов расправиться с противником. Верх ее способностей — удачно построить ряд атак, что с противником среднего уровня может гарантировать победу. Также она предпочитает отбивать атаки, а не уворачиваться от них, тратя таким образом больше сил и замедляя себя. 

Но у Корры, как и у любого Аватара, есть значительное преимущество: она владеет всеми четырьмя стихиями. И чисто за счет этого может побеждать куда более сильных противников, ограниченных только одной из них.

**Маги воды**

_Тонрак_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆

Отец Корры, в общем-то, довольно посредственный боец. Как и его дочь, он упирает по большей части на силу (более того — вероятно, именно у отца Корра переняла привычку идти напролом), а кроме того, из-за грузного телосложения не может похвастаться скоростью и ловкостью. Видно, что он получил хорошее образование по части управления водной стихией, но за годы мирной жизни его навыки изрядно заржавели. 

_Уналак_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Уналак, напротив, очень технично сражается и умеет нестандартно подойти к задаче. Он так же силен, как и его брат, но не полагается исключительно на мощь, отдавая предпочтение неожиданным комбинированным атакам. Вероятно, все то время, пока Тонрак наслаждался мирной жизнью и пытался воспитывать Корру, Уналак пахал на тренировочной площадке — в том числе как член Красного Лотоса; все-таки в подобные ордены не принимают слабаков. 

_Деска и Эсна_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

У близнецов в общем-то неплохая техника, но ничего особо выдающегося. Они хуже своего отца умеют контролировать атаки (вероятно, в силу возраста), но с силой у них все в порядке, и со временем они вполне могут развить этот потенциал. Также они несколько подвижнее Уналака, хоть и не могут воспользоваться инициативой с пользой для себя. 

Впрочем, у близнецов есть неоспоримое преимущество над врагами: их двое. И хотя уровень их умений одинаков, чисто за счет слаженности действий они могут выйти победителями в поединке и с более сильным противником. 

_Амон_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Сложно судить о магических навыках Амона, поскольку он использовал их всего несколько раз за все экранное время. Но Амон, безусловно, очень хорошо физически развит — он подбирался на близкое расстояние к врагам, чтобы вырубить их электрошоком, исключительно благодаря своей скорости и ловкости. Также, как мы знаем из воспоминаний Тарлока, он был невероятно сильным и техничным магом крови, а уж об его изобретательности и говорить не стоит. 

По сути, Амон — единственный враг в сериале, которого не победили (и вряд ли смогли бы победить) на поле боя. Он потерпел исключительно идеологическое поражение, а затем совершил ошибку, доверившись Тарлоку. Вероятно, если бы тот не взорвал себя вместе с братом, то появившийся заново Амон мог бы все-таки довести свой план до конца. 

_Тарлок_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

А вот Тарлок, в отличие от брата, особыми талантами на поле битвы не блещет. Он достаточно тренирован, чтобы выйти против такого же среднего бойца, как он сам (ещё лучше — против обычного человека), но стоит чуть-чуть надавить, как Тарлок начинает допускать ошибки. Единственный его козырь — магия крови, но поскольку он ее практически не использовал, за исключением случая с Коррой, то это не оказало большого влияния на его стиль боя. Кроме того, Тарлок не особенно ею и владел, если смотреть правде в глаза. 

_Минг-Хуа_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Очень хороший боец — и, вероятно, самый опасный из всей команды. Невероятно быстра, изобретательна, превосходно контролирует свои способности; учитывая, что она использует плети воды вместо рук, для нее подобный контроль — просто жизненная необходимость. В тандеме с «танком» практически непобедима, что ясно прочувствовали на себе Мако с Болином. Да и во второй раз она проиграла исключительно потому, что Мако воспользовался тактическим преимуществом (и, конечно, ее же самоуверенностью): победить Минг-Хуа в честном бою вряд ли удалось бы. 

_Кая_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Кая достаточно неплохой боец, несмотря на то, что основная ее специализация — целительство. Ее можно назвать представителем разносторонне развитого среднего уровня: звезд с неба не хватает, но за счет отсутствия особых слабостей задаст жару любому врагу, если только тот не окажется гением в своем деле. К сожалению, Минг-Хуа в свое время оказалась именно тем гением, что отравил ее в нокаут, но перед этим Кая все же сумела потянуть время для магов воздуха.

**Маги земли**

_Болин_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Бойцовский уровень Болина явно выше среднего. На пике своей формы он может справиться практически с любым противником. Кроме того, он легко обучаем, не боится проявлять инициативу (хоть ему и не хватает воображения для по-настоящему непредсказуемых действий) и хорошо справляется с атаками по площадям — особенно после того, как освоил магию лавы. Все это делает Болина одним из самых опасных в схватке магов земли.

_Лин Бейфонг_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Как бы ни было печально это признавать, но Лин в бою не блещет особыми талантами. Она, безусловно, хорошо выучила свой урок по управлению металлом, но за весь сериал ни разу не продемонстрировала широкого полета мысли. В этом отношении Лин очень напоминает рельсу: такая же прямая, стальная и неизменная, — хотя силы ей, безусловно, должно хватать на все про все с головой. 

_Суинь Бейфонг_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Впрочем, сестра Лин недалеко от нее ушла: видимо, ровный средний уровень передался сестрам Бейфонг по наследству — не зря сама Тоф говорила, что ее дочери ничего не смыслят в магии металла. Единственным преимуществом Су можно считать воображение: например, ей хватило изобретательности надеть на Пи Ли металлический шлем, после чего та подорвала саму себя. Также она довольно грамотно спланировала покушение на Кувиру — и если бы та не предвидела эту атаку, то Су вполне бы могла добиться успеха. 

_Вэй и Винг Бейфонги_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Близнецов клана Бейфонг нам показывали чрезвычайно мало, так что сложно судить об их технике и боевых способностях. Впрочем, из нескольких сцен с их участием все-таки можно кое-что вывести: к примеру, техника у них безусловно неплохая — стоит хотя бы вспомнить их любимую игру с металлическим диском, которую они сами же и придумали, — но им не хватает боевого опыта, чтобы отточить свои навыки и довести их до совершенства. Как и подавляющее большинство магов земли, они не могут похвастаться особой ловкостью; да и по части изобретательности близнецам ещё есть куда стремиться — но, вероятно, со временем они достигнут своего полного потенциала. 

_Кувира_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Кувира невероятно, потрясающе технична, и в сочетании с большим опытом и немалой силой это делает ее чрезвычайно опасным врагом. Она превосходно контролирует свои способности и знает, как применять их таким образом, чтобы добиться наилучшего эффекта. Можно заметить, что Кувира не особенно маневренна, но это, во-первых, вполне вписывается в традиционную технику магов земли, а во-вторых — она опять же прекрасно контролирует свои движения, и может избежать удара, отклонившись буквально на десяток сантиметров. И в одиночном, и в массовом бою она одинаково страшный противник. 

_Газан_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆

«Танк», чье основное задание — поддерживать остальных участников команды и ограничивать перемещения врагов. Как говорится, против лома нет приема, а когда земля под ногами начинает кипеть, то ситуация быстро переходит из разряда сложных в разряд mission impossible. Собственно, одной только магией лавы он и был примечателен: это редкое умение, а потому Газан не боялся встретить противников, способных его остановить. Такая самоуверенность в результате его и подвела: Болин, также освоивший магию лавы, справился с ним без особых проблем.

**Маги огня**

_Мако_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Как и у большинства магов огня, техники Мако завязаны скорее на точности и аккуратности, чем на силе. Впрочем, ограниченность своих атак он искупает другими достоинствами. Во-первых, нельзя не отметить впечатляющий контроль над способностями: мало того, что Мако умеет создавать молнию, что считается высшей ступенью огненной магии, так он ещё и умудрился ее создать под влиянием магии крови Амона. Во-вторых, в любой ситуации он не теряет головы и старается использовать все тактические преимущества, которые только можно выжать из ситуации. Ну и в-третьих — он ловок, быстр и хорошо развит физически, что позволяет ему уклоняться от большинства атак врагов; и хотя в четвертом сезоне Мако набрал многовато мышечной массы и утратил подростковую подвижность (потому что, конечно, всякий телохранитель просто обязан быть человеком-шкафом), скорее всего он заново освоится со своим телом, как только вернется к полицейской работе.

Все эти качества делают Мако более чем опасным противником в одиночном бою. Впрочем, если его окружить, можно тупо задавить количеством, а также площадными атаками, хорошо удающимися магам земли и воды. 

_Айро-младший_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

К сожалению, генерала Айро-младшего показывали совсем немного, так что о его способностях в бою сложно судить. Но из того, что нам демонстрировали во время боя за Республиканский город, можно отметить следующее: Айро определенно силен и прекрасно умеет использовать свои способности. В конце концов, умение летать на потоках пламени — признак немалого мастерства и контроля, а уж Айро на своем огненном турбо и вовсе заменил целый десант, когда уничтожал самолеты Хироши Сато. Также по этой битве заметно, что он явно не обделен изобретательностью. Единственное что — Айро не кажется особо ловким физически, но персонажи с его комплекцией вообще редко бывают ловкими, и не сказать, чтобы сильно от этого страдают.

_Пи Ли_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Очень сильная, но в то же время очень, очень предсказуемая. Та же ситуация, что и с Газаном: против лома нет приема, а значит, зачем стараться? Более того, ее даже проворной не назовешь: несмотря на видимый потенциал и навыки, она предпочитает стоять на месте, а не передвигаться по полю боя и наносить удары с разных сторон. Эдакая версия непередвижной турели в человеческом обличье, по-другому и не скажешь. 

Лучше всего работает в тандеме с кем-то подвижным (почему, собственно, они и спелись с Захиром), кто может прикрывать ее от чужих атак и выигрывать время для концентрации.

**Маги воздуха**

_Тензин_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Один из лучших бойцов во всем сериале. Тензин для своего возраста невероятно проворен — впрочем, как и полагается настоящему магу воздуха, — явно не обделен силой и умеет нестандартно применять обычные, казалось бы, приемы. Кроме того, он очень внимателен, что нередко спасало ему жизнь (например, он заметил Уравнителей Амона, когда те собирались захватить его в плен). 

Собственно, он практически раскатал Захира в лепешку в поединке один на один, да и после его взяли в основном благодаря тому, что лава сильно ограничила Тензину пространство для маневра. Хотя, конечно, численное превосходство и сработавшаяся команда тоже сильно усложнили ему жизнь. 

_Буми_

Сила: ∆  
Техничность: ∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆

Буми, как и практически любой начинающий в зрелом возрасте, не особо умеет контролировать свои способности. Он не в лучшей физической форме, достаточно пофигистичен, чтобы не налегать на тренировки магии воздуха, а потому никак не может высвободить весь свой потенциал целиком (и потому о размере этого потенциала мы можем только догадываться). Единственное, что его спасает — и всегда спасало, даже когда Буми был обычным человеком, — так это изобретательность: вот кто точно умеет посмотреть на ситуацию под неожиданным углом. Впрочем, в битве против опытных и сильных магов этого преимущества не хватает надолго. 

_Джинора_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Джинора со временем обещает не то что стать вровень, но даже превзойти Тензина — причем как в лидерском, так и в боевом плане. Несмотря на юный возраст, она прекрасно владеет своими способностями, и к тому же ещё по-детски гибка; с учетом постоянных тренировок это качество наверняка задержится с ней и во взрослой жизни. Ей пока что не хватает чисто физической мощи — но это придет с возрастом, — а также некоторой изобретательности. Чтобы набраться последнего, ей придется вырваться из-под влияния Тензина, но канон об этом пока не сказал ни слова.

_Опал Бейфонг_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Опал в общем-то средний боец: она скорее приспособлена к мирной жизни, чем для схваток с врагами. В первую очередь ей не хватает целеустремленности, чтобы достичь вершины своего потенциала — даже по предварительным оценкам у Опал не так уж мало магической мощи, но в реальной схватке эта мощь тратится впустую. Технику боя она выучила старательно, но явно без особого понимания, как ее применять в реальной жизни; изобретательность и инициатива тоже не ее сильный конек. Опал довольно ловкая и, вероятно, могла бы сосредоточиться на этом преимуществе, но для этого нужно хотеть драться — что, видимо, не совсем про нее. 

_Кай_

Сила: ∆∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆∆

Кай неожиданно хорошо управляется с магией воздуха, хоть и не родился с ней, как Джинора. Ловким он был и до того, как стал магом — в воровском ремесле без этого никак, — а Гармоническое Сближение ещё и от души наделило его силой. Соответственно, после ряда простейших тренировок он уже вполне неплохо мог постоять за себя. И если он продолжит упражняться, то, вероятно, ещё лучше сможет раскрыть свой потенциал — особенно если прекратит использовать заученные шаблоны и начнет думать головой. 

_Захир_

Сила: ∆∆  
Техничность: ∆∆  
Изобретательность: ∆∆  
Физическая ловкость: ∆∆

Несмотря на выдающиеся лидерские качества, в плане магии Захир — ровный средний уровень. Он самоучка, и это очень сильно сказывается: его техника оставляет желать лучшего, и пока он недостаточно хорошо знает основы, то не может их менять и импровизировать. Физической ловкости у него хватает — особенно как для человека, просидевшего 13 лет в тюрьме, — но тем не менее без практики он не может достигнуть того уровня легкости, что требует первоклассная магия воздуха. И это не удивительно: в конце концов, Захир владел своей силой вряд ли больше пары месяцев, у него просто не было времени постигнуть все тонкости и секреты. Кто знает, чего бы он достиг, окажись у его чуть больше времени: на то, чтобы восстановить технику, утерянную 1000 лет назад, умений ему хватило. 


End file.
